Brother to Brother
by ASuperGleek
Summary: A story of Blaine & Cooper Anderson and how they kept in contact with each other. We see what they are truly thinking and what happened in there lives. Chapter 2 up now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note - Ok so this is my newest fan fic. It's about Blaine and Cooper's relationship with each other and how they keep in contact over email. Our story starts from S2 episode 'Never Been Kissed' and will carry on until Big Brother in S3 and after depending on how the show pens it out. I hope you like and really enjoy reading it. Also since we don't know much about Cooper himself I've come up with my idea of what I think he is like. His job in this is a doctor and he is 13 years older than Blaine.  
>-<strong>_

**From Blaine – 4:00pm **  
>Hey Cooper,<p>

How you doing? How's life? Sorry I've not been able to speak to you for ages everything has been busy here, but everything is fine at the moment here in good old Lima, Ohio. The Warblers have sectionals coming up soon, our set list is almost complete and I think we have a good chance of winning this year.

Oh I forgot to say that I made a new friend today, His name's Kurt and I've become kind of a mentor to him I think. He's having problems at his school like I did a couple of years ago and he really just needs some support I think. His really a nice guy and I can see we are going to be friends for a long time.  
>Anyways have to go and get back to practise for Sectionals.<br>Blaine

-  
><em><strong>From Cooper – 7:00pm <strong>__  
>Hi Blaine,<em>

_I'm good, been busy with work as always. Good to see that you're fine. I've been worried about my little brother lately not sure why but just got a feeling. Dalton sounds amazing wish I went there when I was your age. Glee club sounds amazing, you will have to send me a video of you performing, I really want to hear you sing. (Only so I can tease you ;)) but seriously you and the rest of you sound amazing and them other team's better watch out as you guys are sure to win. _

_Wow I'm glad you're using your own experience to help others I'm really proud of you little bro. I hope you know that. You have had some rough things happen to you and I really wish I could have been there with you to help you through them like a brother should. Oh I forgot to ask, are you seeing anyone yet? _

_BTW I'm planning on coming down to visit sometime but not sure when, It's really hard to get a holiday here but you will be first to know when I have a date. _

_Cooper_

-  
><strong>From Blaine – 7:15pm<br>**LOL Cooper. No I am NOT seeing anyone.

I really can't wait to see you. I'm thinking about the video, you will tease me so bad. Tell you what you send me a video of you singing and I'll send you one back. (Yes I know that will never happen). Oh and btw you can sing I have heard you that last time you came round ours, you were singing in our bathroom.

We sang Teenage Dream today which yes it is a girl song but it sounded amazing with the Warblers. Got to go anyways, stupid amount of homework to do for tomorrow.  
>Blaine<p>

_**From Cooper – 7:45pm **  
>Dude I'm not singing for you, wait WHAT! You heard me singing? Ok I'm going to hide now.<br>Night_

_**2 days after.**_

**From Blaine 6:00pm  
><strong>Cooper I really need to speak to you.

So you know how I was telling you about how I made a friend the other day. Well I went with him today to help him stand up to his bully. Must admit I was freaking out inside, I mean this is what I wished I did a couple of years ago myself. The guy pushed me into the fence and memories of that dance came rushing back but I had to keep it together for Kurt. I know what he's going through and if I show him that I was scared, well I don't want him to end up like me. Gosh I have so many regrets right now and wish I could live my life over again so I could sort out all the wrongs in it. But I feel like I have made a really good friend with Kurt we kind of understand each other, I really wish he was at my old school. I mean I have some really good friends at Dalton but none of them truly understand me and even though I can be myself I don't feel I truly am.  
>Ok maybe the reason I feel this low is because I'm listening to some sad music which doesn't help, maybe I stick on some Katy Perry. Just one of them days I guess.<p>

Blaine

**From Cooper 8:00pm  
><strong>_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Listen here how many times have I told you to never look back always look ahead. I have regrets in my life to but I don't look at them anymore because if we did we wouldn't carry on with our lives. We learn from these experiences and we always come out bigger and stronger because of it. Life is never going to be perfect but we can make it dam close. Look at your big brother maybe I should write a self-help book ;). _

_Like I said before I'm proud of you Bro. I'm proud you are my brother and I'm related to you. You are helping this kid and I'm sure both your lives are brighter because you have each other.  
><em> 

_BTW I still don't have a date yet to come down. I really miss you guys. Yes you drive me crazy sometimes but you're my family. _

_I suggest you put on your Katy Perry who I have never heard of in my life and yes I don't listen to your modern music. When did I get so old? I'm currently listening to some Duran Duran no that's what I call music ;) _

_Cooper.  
><em> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note - Ok thanks for the hits and reviews so far. This chapter is set between The Substitute and Furt enjoy.**_

_**-**_**  
>From Blaine 4:30pm<br>Subject: Thanks  
><strong>Thanks for that last email, it really cheered me up and you are so right. I guess it was just a bad day I was having. So glad you're my brother, sometimes I think our parents don't understand me.

Yes you are getting old and I can't believe you don't listen to modern music seems I'm going to have to teach you a few things.

I'm actually going to have to go now, I'm meeting Kurt in a bit.  
>Blaine<p>

**From Cooper 8:00pm  
>Subject: RE: Thanks<br>**_Hey, _

_I've just got in from a hard day at work. I'm glad you liked that last email, I surprised myself I'm not normally that good at giving advice like that. Guess I was having one of them days to ;) _

_Yes little bro you will have to teach me all about modern music, tell you what I have iTunes now you send me a list of songs I should get. This is your once and only chance I'm giving you to have control of my iPod. Be wise young Blaine, wow saying that made me feel like Yoda. _

_So you're meeting Kurt then. Are you sure you haven't got anything to tell your big brother? ;)_

_Cooper_

**From Blaine 10:00pm  
>Subject: RE: Thanks<br>**Cooper! No we are JUST FRIENDS that is all.

Deal on the music. OK you need to get Katy Perry (all her songs) & Pink (all her songs) for sure.

OK I have to go, got to sort some stuff for the Warblers before bed. It's going to be a long night.  
>Blaine<p>

**From Blaine 10:15pm  
>Subject: Warbler Sectionals Song Suggestions<br>**OK Warblers what do you think of one of these songs for our set list for sectionals?

Airplaines (B.o.B Feat. Hayley Williams)  
>In My Head (Jason Derulo)<br>Hey, Soul Sister (Train)

Blaine

**From Blaine 10:20pm  
>Subject: CRAP! LAST EMAIL WASN'T FOR YOU!<strong>  
>Don't read that last email. It was for the Warblers and song suggestions.<br>I think that maybe the cue from my brain telling me I should go to sleep.  
>Night Bro.<p>

**From Cooper 10:20pm  
>Subject: RE: Warbler Sectionals Song Suggestions<br>**_I won't pretend that I know any of them songs.  
>Cooper<em>

**From Cooper 10:24pm  
>Subject: RE: CRAP! LAST EMAIL WASN'T FOR YOU!<br>**_OPPS!  
>Cooper <em>

**Next day**

**From Blaine 8:30pm  
>Subject: RE: CRAP! LAST EMAIL WASN'T FOR YOU!<br>**Hahaha opps.

Just got back in, meet one of Kurt's friends from his school today. We went and had dinner out at Breadstix's. She was really nice, I did feel really bad as she couldn't join in on the conversation me and Kurt was having but she seems a really nice person. I really wish I had these friends at my old school. Actually going to look her up on Facebook in a minute I think. That reminds me have you got a Facebook yet? Let me know if you do. Also we need to Skype sometime, like we used to.

Blaine

-  
><strong>Couple of Weeks Later (Around the episode Furt)<strong>

**From Cooper 9:00pm  
>Subject: I'M BACK!<br>**_Hey, sorry about not replying to your last email. Work got super busy and I kept meaning to reply but didn't get a chance. _

_Breadstix's is still going? Gosh I loved that place. OK when I come down to visit we are going there. As much as I love moms cooking nothing can beat Breadstix's. _

_Nice to see your making more friends, just as long as you don't abandon your friends at Dalton. _

_No I don't have Facebook yet, not sure if I will. It depends will mom use it to spy on me ;) Yes we need to Skype, give me some dates and times and I will let you know when I'm free. _

_Cooper. _

**Next Day**

**From Blaine 8:30pm  
>Subject: RE: I'M BACK!<br>**Hey Cooper. You have been busy with work I've been busy with school, the Warblers and helping Kurt wedding plan. No his not getting married but his dad is tomorrow and he just wanted to check what I thought but to be fair he would have carried with something even if I think it was a bit over the top. He's actually really good with planning wedding I'm surprised.

Skype next week?

Blaine

**From Cooper 9:00pm  
>Subject: RE: I'M BACK!<strong>**  
><strong>_Skype next week, perfect. I text you when I'm free. _

_So you have become good friends with this Kurt then. Has he invited you to the wedding? You could make it into a date ;) LOL  
>I can't remember the last wedding I've been to.<em>

_Cooper_

**Next Day**

**From Blaine 4:00pm  
>Subject: COOPER!<br>**COOPER HOW MANY TIMES, ME AND KURT ARE NOT DATING WE ARE JUST FRIENDS AND NO I'M NOT GOING.

**From Cooper 8:00pm  
>Subject: RE: COOPER!<br>**_Well you keep going on about him how I am not meant to know. ;)_

**From Blaine 8:15pm  
>Subject: RE: COOPER!<br>**No I do not. OK let me check my sent emails.

Umm ok maybe I do, but that doesn't mean we are dating. Anyways how about you are? Are you seeing anybody?

Blaine

**From Cooper 8:30pm  
>Subject: RE: COOPER!<strong>  
><em>No I'm still single and not looking at the moment anyways. Who knows when I do but love just hits you and you never know when it's going to happen. <em>

_Again why do I sound so umm what's the word?... I don't know but I'm getting good at advice and all this stuff._

_Cooper_

**About a week Later**

**From Blaine 4:15pm  
>Subject: Update<br>**Cooper before you say anything the answer is no! But I have some news. Kurt has moved to Dalton. The situation at his school has got really bad and he wasn't safe there any more so his moved here. I feel bad that his done what I did but his a lot safer now and that's all that matters. I don't know what I would do if anything bad had happened to him and The Warblers now have another excellent voice to join them. He's parents are using what was going to be there honeymoon money to pay for the school fees. I really thought he had a chance at his school but I guess him moving here was going to happen sometime sooner or later.

Such a shame you're not seeing anyone I could have teased you as you do with me.

Blaine


End file.
